Harry Potter And The Les Miserables Adventure
by PotionsMistress
Summary: The seventh years and their teachers are thrown back in time to Les Miserables... Is it possible to change what never really happened?
1. Part 1

*~*Disclaimer*~* I own none of these characters. Victor Hugo is responsible for the _Les Misérables_ characters and anyone that isn't from it is property of J. K. Rowling. This plot isn't entirely mine either since it revolves around the story of _Les Misérables_.

A/N: This idea just popped into my head to combine two of the things I've been obsessing about lately. Harry Potter and _Les Misérables_! Now since I haven't gotten my hands on a copy of Victor Hugo's original (or abridged for that matter) novel to read it I guess I'll go by the musical and what I've gotten online and re-edit it later. Sorry in advance for the unintentional butchering I'm going to be doing. Mr. Hugo is probably rolling in his grave now…Well I better start writing! Oh oh oh! I almost forgot…with all you as my witnesses…I am copy writing the idea of Hogwarts performing _Les Misérables_ as a school musical. © Sept. 1st 2002 See this little thing! Don't steal my idea! Please!

****

Prologue

Jean Valjean broke a window of a house and stole some bread for his sister, her nearly dying baby, and himself. He ran from the police earning fifteen extra years in a chain gang including all the time he got for escaping the jail.

****

1815, Toulon, France

Nineteen years after entering this prison, Jean Valjean is finally given parole. Inspector Javert tells him, prisoner 24601, not to forget him and gives him his "freedom". He learns his yellow ticket-of-leave will always brand him as a thief. After trying to find work and a place to stay he ends up at a bishop's house. Jean Valjean robes the bishop of his silver and when he is caught, the bishop covers for him and tells him to take the silver and become an honest man. Valjean breaks his parole, tears up his ticket, and changes his identity.

****

1823, Montreuil-sur-Mer

Jean Valjean, disguised as the Mayor, Monsieur Madeleine, owns a factory that employs poor women. The foreman, upon learning of Fantine's child, Cosette, sends her out to the street. Fantine, in order to save her daughter who is living with some innkeepers, sells her locket, her hair, and finally herself. Valjean, after stopping Javert from taking her to jail, brings her to a hospital. He gives himself away to save a man who was thought to be 24601 and promises to take care of Fantine's child on her deathbed. Javert promises Valjean he will be following him wherever he goes.

****

Montfermeil – Thénardier's Inn

Little Cosette is sent to fetch water from the well. Jean Valjean finds her and pays the Thénardiers for their "grief" even though it is obvious she is a slave to them. Valjean and Cosette relocate to a convent to avoid Javert. They live there until she has finished her education. The Thénardiers go broke and move to Paris. Eponine, Azelma, and Gavroche fended for themselves on the streets while their two younger brothers went to live with someone else. Their parents were arrested but Gavroche helped his father escape. Eponine falls in love with a boy called Marius but it is unrequited.

****

Hogwarts - 7th year – The Sorting

Harry, Ron and, Hermione climbed the stairs to the castle and made their way inside. The Great Hall looked more wonderful than ever. They hurried to their seats at the Gryffindor table and glanced up at their professors. There was only one new face, the DADA teacher. Last year the professor was turned into a vampire and attacked a second year Hufflepuff. Luckily the girl was OK.

"So do you think this one will last?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged and looked at Hermione. Dean, Seamus, and Neville appeared next to them.

"She'll probably go nuts and jump off the astronomy tower," said Dean.

"Or send us all to an alternate universe," added Seamus. They laughed.

"Actually this one might stick," said Hermione shocking them all. "I mean there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him." They rolled their eyes at her. "Well every year they have something wrong and every year Snape despises them. I honestly don't think that it's a coincidence he's hated them. And not because he wants their job. If you remember his speech to us in first year you'll realize that he loves potions. I don't think he'll give that up easily."

At this moment the doors flew open and the frightened first years trudged in behind Professor McGonagall. She placed the Sorting hat on the stool and it stirred startling the new students. After everyone was sorted and fed Albus Dumbledore stood to make his beginning of the year announcements.

"Welcome students young and old. I trust you all had exciting holidays and let your heads go empty so we may begin to fill them back up. I'd like to introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Nortlake, and I hope he will be with us for longer than his predecessors have. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the forbidden forest is forbidden to all years and Hogsmeade to first and second years," said Dumbledore.

The lights went out and when Hermione opened her eyes again, she was outside in an alley and it was daylight. She took in her surroundings and noticed that all the seventh years, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, and Nortlake were all with her.

"Bloody hell," said Ron next to her.

"Mister Weasley, please refrain from using such language," said McGonagall. "Headmaster do you have any idea where we are?"

Hermione saw a street sign. _Rue de la Verrerie_. She recognized it from somewhere. Then it hit her. It was the name of the street that Marius lived on in _Les Misérables_. "Umm…I might have an idea," she said. "Has anyone ever read the book or seen the musical, _Les Misérables_?"

"Miss Granger this is no time to be-," said McGonagall but Hermione interrupted her.

"I swear I have a reason for asking but I need to talk to anyone who has." McGonagall scowled.

"I have read the novel," said Snape. She motioned for him to come over away from the group.

"I have reason to believe that we're in the story," Hermione told him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you remember the address Marius told Cosette to write him at?" Snape nodded and followed her gaze to the street sign.

"Albus," Snape called. The headmaster hurried over. "Well we have determined where we are and possibly the date."


	2. Part 2

*~*Disclaimer*~* I own none of these characters. Victor Hugo is responsible for the _Les Misérables_ characters and anyone that isn't from it is property of J. K. Rowling. This plot isn't entirely mine either since it revolves around the story of _Les Misérables_.

A/N: Wow it has taken me a while to do this. I saw _Les Mis_ a few weeks ago and it was wonderful. I can't wait for the next time. Despite the fact they are in France everyone will speak English, for obvious reasons. Well onward to the chapter!

Harry Potter and the _Les Misérables_ Adventure

Part 2

"Well, I think it would be best if you both went out to see what information you can gather to leave this place," said the headmaster. Hermione was too amazed to realize she was being sent out with her cold potion master. Snape, on the other hand, scowled knowing it was useless to argue with Albus Dumbledore. All of the sudden a bright flash appeared startling everyone in the alley.

"Hello everyone!" a mysterious girl called out. All wands were pointed at her.

"Who are you?" snarled Professor Snape. She chuckled lightly.

"My dear Severus, what makes you think you can intimidate little me? Although, it is incredibly cute, please continue," the girl said. Snape's eyes widened in surprise and it was all Dumbledore could do not to burst out with laughter. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am your friendly neighborhood fan fiction author but you can call me Sierra. It is I who brought you here for my own purposes."

"Well what are they?" asked McGonagall nervously.

"You will find out in time." With those final words, Sierra disappeared.

"Well that was enlightening," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling. "I believe it would be wise for you two go now and see what information you can gather. You two are the only ones who know anything about this place." Snape scowled and motioned for her to follow.

"Wait," Hermione said. "I have no intention to go out the in these clothes and bring anymore attention to us then needed." With that she pointed her wand at herself and transfigured her robes into a long emerald dress that was cut like many of the ladies walking on the street. It looked slightly worn and dirty; perfect for the street look she was going for. She pondered for a moment and then changed his into trousers and a shirt with a vest. Snape gave her an impatient look. "All right, that's better."

They walked out onto the street and he took her arm like the perfect gentleman. To his surprise she didn't flinch at the contact. "Where should we try first?" Snape asked. She smiled as she heard a familiar tune up ahead.

"Follow me." She led him to where a young boy was dawdling along down the street. "Excuse me but would you happened to be Gavroche?"

"It depends who's askin," he replied warily.

"Well my name is Hermione and we're kind of new here. Heard he is the person to see about anything."

"In that case, how do you do? My name's Gavroche and this here is my city, nothing you'd call up to scratch," he said smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to see your friends Enjolras, Marius, and the others," Hermione told him. "And some lodgings for a large group of people would be great."

"Well you're in luck. A nice place just opened up not too far from here. Bit of a squeeze to get in though," Gavroche replied. "And I'll see about setting up a meeting with them."

"Thank you Gavroche. We really appreciate all this," she said.

"Aww! It's nothing," he said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "Follow me and I'll show the new spot." He led them through a few alleyways to an old rotting fence. He carefully moved a board over and climbed through. They slid through the crack behind him, each thanking Merlin for their slender figures. "The only way in is through the window over there. I'll be back later to check on you and bring any news." They watched him go and Snape turned towards the locked door.

"I don't see a reason to use the window when we can us this," he said pointing his wand at the lock and muttering _'Alohomora'_. Cautiously they pushed open the door and stepped in. It was an old abandoned clothing factory with some remaining cloths scattered around on the floor.

"This is perfect. Large enough for all of us and there's stuff to make beds with too," Hermione stated. A grunt was heard from her companion. "We should go get the rest before he comes back."

They made their way back to the alley in silence. The sight they saw was different then the one they left. Everyone had somehow transfigured his or her clothing into something more appropriate with some exceptions. Hermione flitted around making small changes. Upon seeing her satisfied look, the Headmaster called a meeting with the professors and motioned her over.

"Now will Severus and Miss Granger share the information they have gathered," he said giving the floor to them. Hermione glanced at her potions professor and began.

"It seems to us that we have been thrown into the past, but not exactly. We are in a book called _Les Misérables_. It is the year 1832 and we're in Paris. I believe it is around June 1st. We found a place to stay during our time here," she explained.

"Miss Granger and I will be meeting with a group of people later about the upcoming battle and see if we can-," Professor Snape added before someone cleared their throat. The staff abruptly turned around to face the source of the sound.

"Sev, how nice to see you again," Sierra said smiling sweetly. He scowled and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't suppose you've come to send us back," he spat.

"No but if you ask really nicely I'll tell you how," she told him oblivious to his biting remarks. Snape glanced at the Headmaster who nodded.

"Will you _please_ tell me how to get us home?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Sorry not nice enough to warrant that kind of information but since you did say please I will say this. Let no one fall at the barricade." And she vanished while blowing him a kiss.

"Let us relocate to somewhat of a more permanent location," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling merrily.

__

**Meanwhile in a small café**

Gavroche stepped inside the café and headed over to his friends in the corner. They were discussing a plan of attack on the National Guard.

"What's the matter Gavroche? Do you have any news for us?" Enjolras asked when he saw the boy walking towards them.

"Well a girl was looking for me today. Said she just got in town and needed a place for her group of people to stay. She wanted to meet with you guys too," he explained.

"Who are they? Where did you take them?"

"Her name's Hermione and she had an English accent. They are staying at the old _usine qui vêt_," he said neglecting to tell them about her mysterious companion.

"I don't know about this. It seems suspicious to me," Enjolras said looking to his friends for advice.

"What harm could it do to talk with them? We can atleast go with Gavroche to check them out first and then decide," said Marius. The others nodded.

"Oh all right. We'll go see them."

TBC

A/N: Thanks to my two wonderful readers. I've decided not quite to have a SS/HG pairing in this story. I will have the beginnings of one though. To make up for this I will be creating a sequel that they will get together, I promise. Oh and _usine qui vêt_ means clothing factory. I got it from an online translator so I don't know if it's correct. Keep reading and reviewing!

Gorgegirl: My first reviewer! I have been reading Home Sweet Home and I love it! Keep writing!

FairLady: Of course I'll keep writing this! It's kinda my second baby. Unfortunately the first was taken off ff.net on Oct. 12th. Les Misérables is my obsession lately. I'm doing the spotlight for our school's production of it! Hopefully I will still have time to write.


	3. Part 3

*~*Disclaimer*~* I own none of these characters. Victor Hugo is responsible for the _Les Misérables_ characters and anyone that isn't from it is property of J. K. Rowling. This plot isn't entirely mine either since it revolves around the story of _Les Misérables_.

A/N: I can't believe it's been a month since I wrote anything for this story. Of course I have the best reason in the world (to a Les Miz fan atleast). As you know I worked on one of the spotlights in our school's production of Les Miz. We had practice everyday until about 7:00 (even weekends!) and I was exhausted after doing homework. Well the shows were all awesome and we had a blast (literally). Oh and I think I'll use my friends as the basis for my Les Miz characters. As soon as I get pictures online I'll let you see what I'm thinking they look like. I'm sad that its over but I hope you guys are happy to have me back (and that you haven't forgotten about me). But I was wondering whether you would rather have the looong chapters (which take forever to write) or shorter but more frequent ones. Let me know and I'll get busy writing!

****

Harry Potter and the _Les Misérables_ Adventure

Part 3

**_Back inside the clothing factory_**

"I don't see why we can't transfigure this stuff into a real bed," whined Draco.

"It will be very suspicious if any visitors drop by and they see we have beds for everyone," Hermione shot at him. He glared back at her. A noise of someone scrambling unto some boxes made everyone jump. Hermione stepped forward as the grinning face of Gavroche appeared in the window. "Hello Gavroche!" she called out as he climbed in.

"Hermione! Gee, I see you found your friends," he said looking around.

"Yes, this place is great. Thank you very much for letting us use it." Gavroche's cheeks turned a little pink.

"I talked to Enjolras about you seeing them-" A thud was heard from outside and he paused in mid-sentence to run to the window. A slightly drunk Grantaire had fallen from his post and was now lying on his back. "Alright there, R?"

"Yeah but I think I blew our cover," Grantaire replied. Enjolras rolled his eyes and made to climb into the factory. Of course, the rest followed him like little puppies.

"Uh, Mione? What is going on?" asked Ron after finally finding his voice. She turned to him suddenly remembering that there were others in the room.

"Opps, sorry guys. Um, this is the Friends of the ABC. I'll explain a little more later," she said as the last of the group arrived. "Well my name is Hermione."

"Enjolras," said a young tall black-haired man as he shook her outstretched hand.

"And I'm Grantaire," added one of the others as he took her hand from his friend and kissed it. Hermione stifled a giggle as she looked into his blue eyes. His short blond hair was messy and made him look very boyish. Everyone else laughed at the scene before him or her.

"Ah yes, well," interrupted Enjolras, "this is Courfeyrac and Combeferre, Feuilly, Joly, Jean Prouvaire, and Marius."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Marius, how's Eponine?" she asks.

"Umm last I checked she was fine," said a bewildered Marius.

"Bring her some flowers. She has done much for you without a proper thank you," Hermione told him. "Now as for my friends. This is Harry, Ron, Neville, Lavender, Parvoti, Dean, Seamus, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Pansy, Susan, Hannah, and Justin. Also our professors: Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape, Nortlake, and Dumbledore."

"Wow that was a mouthful," Ron whispered to his fellow Gryffindors. Hermione glared back at him.

"Can we continue this in private?" asked Enjolras. "You wanted to speak with us-"

"Of course, lets-" she said but paused when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Professor Snape?"

"You're not going alone," he simply stated.

"How do you expect us to-" Snape dragged her away from the group.

"Are you insane, girl? Don't you remember what those boys did with their women?" Snape hissed.

"Which? The pretty girls that went to their heads? Or the witty girls that went to their beds?" she whispered cheekily. She received a glare that would have melted a cauldron without Neville's help. "Well, how do you expect to get them to help us? With your charming good looks? Sorry professor but this is a bit beyond your reach. They're not evil Death Eaters. Anyway, I can handle it myself. I still have my wand you know. I'm going alone." Hermione yanked her arm out of his grasp and stormed back over to Enjolras. "Let's go." She hoisted herself up through the window without looking back. Enjolras shrugged and followed her.

"We should head to the café," said Feuilly. Everyone nodded. They passed a girl selling flowers. Marius, remembering Hermione's words, purchased a bouquet of daisies for Eponine.

"Guys, I'll meet you there. I'm going to go deliver these," he told them. She grinned as he ran away.

**_At the café_**

A small smile played at her lips when they led her to the 'table in the corner'. Hermione took in her surroundings, although there wasn't much to look at. A few other customers littered the tables but everyone seemed to be minding their own business.

"What brings you to Paris?" asked Enjolras after sitting across from her.

The wheels had been turning in the back of her mind, ever since they had left the factory, to come up with a believable story. She silently thanked her abilities at multi-tasking. "The revolution."

"The revolution? What do you know of the revolution?" Enjolras was now intrigued. _'How could she know of our plans when she is from Britain?'_ he asked himself.

"Plenty. I know that you are unhappy with the way the government is acting towards those on the streets. I know that General Lamarque is the only one who speaks up for them and he has taken ill. You need help with this fight, you need us." Hermione smirked at them.

"And how did you find this information out?" asked Feuilly.

"A friend of mine overheard your plans. You really should keep your _discussions_ quieter. Someone may hear something that they aren't supposed to hear," she said.

****

TBC

A/N: Wow! I got another reviewer! That makes three! This is kind of pathetic ::sigh:: oh well! Thanks you guys, it means a LOT to me that you like this story. I get to see my real Javert in a few hours! (Did I forget to mention he's my favorite character?) I'll leave you now…..

Some basic facts: (I totally made this up so please don't say that it's not right. I already know.)

The students are about 18, 19, or 20 yr. old.

Marius, Eponine, & Cosette are 18.

Jean Valjean is 42.

Javert is 36.

Gavroche is 8.

Seventh years are 17.

Hermione is 18 because of the time turner.

Snape is 37.

Flitwick is 65.

Sprout is 62.

McGonagall is 83.

Dumbledore is 150+ (No one actually knows!)

Nortlake is 59.

FairLady: March 15th will be a sad day for the American fans. I'm going the NYC to see it in a week! I'm trying very hard to keep writing but things got a bit to busy for me. Hopefully things will even out soon.

gorgegirl: HI!!!!! Thanks sooo much for reviewing! I hope to update more often but what you see is how far I've written on this. I can't seem to get ahead with this and I'm writing like five others too!

shanghi lil: I love Michael Ball as Marius but for this I'm using my school's cast. My friend Warren was almost as awesome (I'm so proud of them!) as him. {Well Warren has a great voice, brown hair and a cheeky smile. Will that do?). I'll try to get the pictures online soon so everyone can see them.


	4. Part 4

*~*Disclaimer*~* I own none of these characters. Victor Hugo is responsible for the _Les Misérables_ characters and anyone that isn't from it is property of J. K. Rowling. This plot isn't entirely mine either since it revolves around the story of _Les Misérables_.

A/N: Thanks to the wonderful reviews I received from the last part, I have started writing this right away (but not posting it)! Oh yeah, I finally got the pictures scanned and some of them are online here:

http://www.geocities.com/beth_fries/lesmispics.html

I decided that I couldn't handle writing such long chapters anymore and not having them done within a month. Sorry guys! Well, onward to the story!

****

Harry Potter and the _Les Misérables_ Adventure

Part 4

__

**streets of Paris**

Marius walked the streets looking for his young friend. She wasn't around any of the usual places. About ready to just head to the café he took one last look around the crowded street. Suddenly someone slammed into him almost knocking him over.

"I'm gonna knock you out!" shouted a familiar voice. Moments later the owner of the voice ran towards him. Marius reached out and grabbed her arm. "Oh, Monsieur Marius! I didn't see you there."

"Hey Eponine. Here, I brought you these for you as a thank you for helping me all the time," he said handing her the slightly damaged flowers. "I really appreciate it Ponine."

"They're wonderful Monsieur. I never got flowers before," Eponine told him, tears forming in her eyes. "I-."

"Sorry Ponine. I'm supposed to meet everyone at the café. I got to go," he called out to her as he ran of into the crowd. Her hand slowly came up to wave as his words registered in her brain.

__

**At the café**

Enjolras looked sufficiently embarrassed. "I have one last question, who was that _'gentleman'_? The one you were arguing with," he asked.

Hermione bit back a giggle. "Well, he's one of my professors and you could say that he doesn't trust anyone very easily. In this situation I'm sure you can understand that he'd be concerned to let me leave alone with you." At that moment Marius appeared next to her.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything important?" he asked cheekily, receiving a stern look from Enjolras.

"I really should go back. They are probably going crazy with worry about me," she said standing up.

"Someone should walk you back. The alleys aren't safe to be walking in alone," Combeferre told her.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you," she hissed. _'Maybe you should watch out for your own backs and make our job a little easier.'_

TBC

A/N: Please review, it will make me want to write and post faster. (: LOL I love my _Sexy Inspector Kev_!

Buffybot76: Thanks! I'm glad you have been able to follow along. SS/HG is my favorite pairing too although I'm quite fond of Javert/Eponine or some of the Enjolras/Eponine stories.

EmpressSarah: "I KNEW IT!!!!!!!" LOL, that's the best part. If I could be in Les Mis I would save Javert too.

Faith: That's sad about your cat and right before going to see a musical where almost everyone dies too. Thanks!

Adrienne Drusilla Daae: Oooh a review I can really respond to! (: Doing Les Mis was incredibly complicated especially with a temperamental revolve. It was wonderful and I feel so lucky to have been a part of it. And there is talk of having a reunion run (or just the concert version, we're not sure). Now onto the great points you made. I see Marius as someone who was taught to be gentlemanly as a kid and that plays into the whole flowers thing. Hermione was simply reminding him that he owes Ponine a lot (or should I say 'will owe'?). Marius also strikes me as someone who's not all that bright despite his studies to be a lawyer. In his mind he still sees Eponine as some silly girl that is sort of a friend. I have to say that Gavroche and Enjolras are quite easy to keep in character, as well as some others we haven't run into yet. My biggest challenge will be keeping Javert true to himself and maybe Sev at times.

Ildera: Thanks! I'm sooo jealous! I love Javert. You're so lucky. Well I can't make Javert mad by not continuing this story. I guess I'll just have to write more.

Please review! I'll love you forever and ever! (:


End file.
